


Lucky Bones

by MikhailIsASteeler



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Lawyer!Harvey, M/M, Witch!Mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikhailIsASteeler/pseuds/MikhailIsASteeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mike is a practising voodoo witch that just seem to miss all the divine signs when it matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Bones

Prelude: In the beginning

The strong scent of incense is the first clue that the occupier of the store is currently occupying the space. Jenny have always been adverse to the smell but she doesn't come by often enough to have an actual say. Mike have been accommodating whenever she visits but he does use it to enter the other plane. It was either that or ganja. 

But he have quit ganja at the insistence of his grandmother on the threat of being kick out of the tribe. But that is neither here nor there. 

Jenny walks further into the shop while calling out, 'Mike, come on out.' 

The person she is looking for is currently in a staring contest with some 7-sided dice made of the bone of his ancestors that was cursed by the Inca high priest. 

What? His family line is old, okay? All the way back to the Columbus and shit.  
How do we know? There is a bound scroll of his family tree made from the skin of the enemy. 

Back to now though, you are asking why is he staring at the dice?

'Damn Cápac is acting up again, can't even curse properly! Now where did I put the water of Titicaca? I hope I haven't run out.' Mike mutters to himself while frantically looking for the vial in his vastly disorganised shop.

Jenny waits by the door arch and clear her throat, hoping to bring Mike out of his frenzy.

'Mike! I am here. Can we talk? Sometime before All Hollow's Eve would be nice.' Jenny snaps.

'Samhain', Mike says distractedly.

'What?' 

'Samhain, not All Hollow's Eve and most certainly not Halloween. It's the start of the Celtic year, the beginning of the season of death. The day where the veil that separate the planes-'

'Not important.' Jenny interrupts, 'I need a favour.'

Mike have finally found the illustrious water and he pours it over the dice. It immediately starts to fizz and seem to be speaking to Mike if his agreeing nods are to go by. When the interaction die down, Mike looks confused and repeats the phrase that Inti said.

When he realises that Jenny is still waiting he springs into action. He first puts out the incense and lowers the volume of the miniature chanting bowl he brought from a Tibetan monk. Then he pulls out the sitting cushions and rummage for the Japanese tea set. Unlike some people, he does posses manners.

Both Jenny and Mike settle themselves on the the cushion and sip their tea delicately. Mike puts his tea cup on the tray and turns to Jenny, 'So, you wanted something?'

Jenny also lowers her cup onto the tray, 'Yes, I need you to do that thing again.'

'For Thor's sake, that's the fifth times this Gregorian year and it's only April.' Mike exclaims.

'I know, but I just can't keep them away now that Trevor is gone.' Jenny laments.

'Fine, just bring them along next time and act like you don't know me.' Mike relents.

They sip their tea and listen as the chanting reach a new height. 

'How is business?', asks Jenny.

'Not bad, people are getting more and more superstitious and religious these days. Sometimes I do wonder about their motives. But then again I need the money.' Mike wonders aloud.

'Are you struggling to make contributions this month?' Jenny inquires.

'You know how Grammy is tribe leader right? I need to set an example and make contributions, and then there is rent, food, cost for ingredients... Grammy can't work anymore, so I have to pay her contributions as well.' 

Silence reigns as the chanting bowl finished the piece. 

'So, what were you doing before I came?' Jenny asks.

'Hmm, I'm actually not too sure myself, to be honest. Inti was being evasive as usual.' Mike replies.

'What did Inti say?' 

'Something about buttons, Chilton and brown-chocolate brown...'


End file.
